


Red's My Favorite Color (They Remind Me of The Blood On Your Hair)

by cuddlingmyfandoms



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Help, How to tag shit, I don't really know - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Is it even a bittersweet ending?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingmyfandoms/pseuds/cuddlingmyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soul mate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>All of a sudden, Haru's world seem to stop right there. The person who collided with him was wearing a beanie, and said beanie was forming a small dot of…color? Is that…color??! And before he could even process anything, the other person turned to look at him before every speck of black and white was enveloped in a series of swirling colors; crawling at everywhere and everything. Both pair of eyes widened as they looked around themselves, seeing different colors. They watched as the colors stretched out from both sides of the city and before they even knew it, they were looking at each other. They stared intensely, wanting to say something but the driver was already screaming at the both of them to get a move on. He was on a tight schedule after all. Haru quickly went up and stood in the middle of the aisle, watching his supposedly soul mate at the bus stop. Both watching each other leave.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red's My Favorite Color (They Remind Me of The Blood On Your Hair)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Free! and RinHaru fic so please bear with me if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes. Also pardon the pacing if it's awkward. I just hope you all enjoy this fic and kudos and reviews are always welcome.
> 
> :)

It was uh...how you say...a bleak day. Hell, it’s always been bleak everyday. Every shades of black and white covered everyone, everywhere and everything. It’s been that way ever since he was born. Or, ever since anyone's born really. Though of course, no one would know they'd be seeing the same things but all they know is that, the end to their black and white vision, is when they'd finally meet their soul mate. Yes, you heard it right. People would often hear others talk about how all of a sudden, their world suddenly burst into different colors from their feet, spreading all around, eyes widening in awe as they observed every bit of black and white turn into what their color is supposed to be. Everything was vibrant and alive. And there they were, seemingly in eye contact with their soul mate, who was seeing the same thing. It was a lovely sight. Beautiful even. 

Though, it wasn't the same for a certain Haruka Nanase. 

Its not that he didn't believe in seeing colors when you find your other half --- his friend found his and is very happy about seeing colors other than monochrome --- its just that, he feels that waiting for someone to be your perfect half is a tedious thing. Like, what if they're old enough to be your parents or they're half way around the world; how the hell would they even meet?! And there's also this possibility of not meeting them at all. Haru would then live to see black and white for the rest of his life. Not that he mind, but seeing the same things was starting to get boring. Sure, he got a job as a chef in this swanky seafood restaurant, but other than that; there wasn't any action. No excitement. Just dull mornings, afternoons, and evenings. 

"They'll come one day Haru-chan. Just you wait!" Nagisa, his friend who already found his half, assured Haru when he visited the restaurant one day with Makoto and Rei --- his soul mate.

"I'm not waiting anymore you know." He answered flatly.

Makoto cast him a soft smile which Haru turned his head away from. Nagisa whined in protest, nudging the jet black haired male's arm with his head. His friends left the restaurant an hour before closing time. He was the one who always lock up, seeing he offers to clean up even though there were already people assigned to do that. "But I want to." Is the answer he'd given when he was asked. His boss permitted him with a shrug of his shoulders.

It was nine on the dot, and everyone was either cooking the last order of meals or turning off the stove and taking off their aprons. When every customer was out, those in charge of washing collected the plates left on the table and took them to the back. Haru was busy wiping the counter when his boss tapped his shoulder.

"Nanase." He said in a gruff voice.

"Yes sir?"

His boss gave him a lopsided smile. "Go home." He said. Haru cocked an eyebrow before his boss held out his hand and asked for the restaurant keys. Haru gave him the keys, still eyeing his boss in confusion. His boss humored him by saying, "It’s someone else's turn to lock up." Then walked away. Blue eyes watched the old man go before heading to the back where the staff room is. He took off his apron, folded it and placed it in his locker. He changed out of his chef uniform and into a white sweater and black pants and black sneakers. He really wouldn't know what color he's wearing. He could be wearing neon and clashing colors and he still wouldn't be wary of it. Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, he got out of the staff room and headed towards the front door, bidding his boss and workmates farewell. He got out of the restaurant and turned left, heading to the bus stop. 

He arrived three minutes before the next bus would come in. It started to drizzle a little bit as he waited. He didn't have an umbrella and he has to walk home from his stop. He didn't mind though. Rain calms him. 

Haru looked up as soon as he saw the tiniest hint of white coming from the bus' headlights. He clutched the strap of his bag tightly, watching the bus stop in front of him. He hurriedly climbed up the steps but almost fell off the bus when another body collided with him. All of a sudden, Haru's world seem to stop right there. The person who collided with him was wearing a beanie, and said beanie was forming a small dot of…color? Is that…color??! And before he could even process anything, the other person turned to look at him before every speck of black and white was enveloped in a series of swirling colors; crawling at everywhere and everything. Both pair of eyes widened as they looked around themselves, seeing different colors. They watched as the colors stretched out from both sides of the city and before they even knew it, they were looking at each other. They stared intensely, wanting to say something but the driver was already screaming at the both of them to get a move on. He was on a tight schedule after all. Haru quickly went up and stood in the middle of the aisle, watching his supposedly soul mate at the bus stop. Both watching each other leave. 

Haru stayed in the rain longer than he expected that night.

\---

Haru silently thanked the gods that it was his day off the next day. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work properly. His eyes were still adjusting from all the black and white he used to see. He also realized that his clothes were…what's the word…disastrous. Some were too bright and some didn't even look good together. Funny how he knew that when all he saw before was monochromatic. It was probably instincts. Thank goodness his world was black and white before. At least he didn't have to feel conscious about what he wore. Is this what Nagisa and Rei felt when they first met each other? He'll ask them later. Though that means both of his friends knew what colors he always wore. Haru furrowed his brows at the thought. Now isn't the time. Right now, he has plans for his first colorful day. 

He walked to the bus stop that was heading to the city. He decided to head to the bookstore. Now, this certain bookstore is where everyone goes to when they well, find their special someone. The owner of the establishment were an old couple, who inherited the shop from their parents. And their parents' parents and so on. The store was filled with books all about colors. It was like, going back to grade school were we have to learn something from the start and practice it till we'd get it. Haru finally arrived at the bus stop nearest to the bookstore. He walked from the stop and surprisingly, he was wearing color coordinated clothes. A light blue jacket and a cornflower colored shirt. Along with some denims and black and red sneakers. Its really a miracle someone who haven't met their soul mate has clothing that matches even a little. The bell rang as he came in the shop. The owners gave him a soft and knowing smile. He smiled a little return, turning to face the bookshelves. There were categories placed on each shelf, from books knowing basic colors to the books about the different shades of each color and the meanings of them. Haru never expected this at all. The overwhelming knowledge of re-learning the world around him was too much effort; but he guessed it wasn't too bad. And to be fair, his soul mate was pretty gorgeous. He only got a glimpse of him before he got carried away by the bus. 

The blue eyed male stopped in front of the Basic Colors section. He reached out for one only to be taken away on the other side of the shelf. Haru was seemingly annoyed, but when his eyes met a familiar glint right across from him, his eyes widened as he hurriedly strutted to the other side. He was met by the same eyes as last night. They stared at one another again, heartbeats resounding on both of their ears. Haru wanted to say something but the other got to it first.

"Hey."

Haru blinked before replying, "Hi." 

His soul mate smiled. "You gonna get this?" The blue eyed male shrugged and looked away pouting. "You got it first." He muttered. The redhead chuckled. 

"I'm Rin Matsuoka." He greeted, taking out his hand. Haru looked back and stared at his hand before taking it and shook hands. "Haruka…Nanase."

"Heh, whatdya know, we both got girly names." Rin snickered into his hand. Haru just looked away, pouting once again. He felt his cheeks go a little warm. Rin, was his name. He even looked more handsomely rugged up close. _Of course_ they'd even meet at the same bookstore. They really are tied together didn't it? Not that Haru was complaining. Rin was still looking at him, opening and closing his mouth as if trying to say something. 

"What?" Haru queried.

Rin chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Since you were gonna get this too, why don't we head out somewhere and read it together." 

"Like a date?" Haru pointed out. Rin blushed furiously. "I-I-If you wanna call it that. I mean we can just you know hang out a little. We don't have to go there right now I mean we just met and it'll be weird right? I mean fuck, no I--! We're soul mates it’s not supposed to be weird at all. Fuck. Yeah…haha." He gawked at Rin whose face and neck was beet red. Haru scoffed and smiled fondly at the other. 

Isn't he endearing?

Rin started. "So, uh..." Haru rolled his eyes before taking out his wallet. "You pay for our food." He said, looking at Rin with a straight face though trying hard not to sound excited. The redhead could only nod before he handed the black haired male the book; paying it completely. The owners waved them goodbye as they made there way out, with Rin leading them to the nearest café. The walk towards their destination were…comforting to say the least. Rin kept up the conversation, asking Haru questions one would ask when you meet someone new. Often times Haru would answer but there were times he didn't. He would sometime strike up a question and Rin would be happy enough to talk about whatever it is related to his answer. And Haru concluded that he loved hearing and just watching Rin talk. "Oh! Here we are." 

Haru looked up at the building's signage. It was the cafe he would usually pass by or drop in. The coffee and dessert tasted good too. Seems like Rin likes this place too. He walked towards the door but not before Rin stretched his arm out, opening the door for him. Haru looked at him with wide eyes and a flush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before walking inside with Rin on his tail.

As the two approached the counter, they quickly stated their order and went to a vacant table by the window. Haru looked around the café.. It looks amazing in color. He felt Rin's eye on him. "What?" He asked.

"Colors are pretty aren't they?" Rin sighed. Haru shrugged indifferently. The redhead fondly smiled, taking out the book from the paper bag and opened it. The chapter started with the primary and secondary colors. Rin gaped at the new information. He ushered Haru to look at it too but he sat right across from him. He couldn't reach properly. "O-Oh! Sorry!" Rin squeaked, moving his chair on Haru's left. "Here..." he handed Haru the book, placing it properly so they can both read it.

"Thanks..."

Time passed as they got their drinks and learned all about the colors around them. Haru finding out Rin's hair and eyes were somehow...red, even though the shade of red didn't match up to the real thing. "There are other shades of red remember?" Rin told him. He also found out he has black hair and a pair of blue eyes, but his soul mate had commented that the book doesn't have his shade of blue. Haru looked away with a red face when Rin blurted out how pretty his eyes were. It always seemed to sparkle when the sun hits it just right. Haru accused him of being such a romantic. 

"You love me anyway." Rin declared, but of course the teasing tone was evident.

"No I don't." Haru bit back. The redhead froze and looked at the other's nonchalant look. He swallowed, "Uh...really?" 

The jet black haired male turned back to the book before replying, "We're still not dating yet." And with that answer, Rin grinned happily, showing Haru his shark like teeth and putting his arms around Haru's shoulders. They ordered cake again, though its a wonder Rin finished his dessert seeing he hates sweets. Guess he enjoyed his day reading about colors with his other half. The day came to an end with them somehow _not_ finishing the book. Reasons why is because right in the middle of it, they got into a deep and serious argument about dolphins and sharks and Haru's weird obsession with water. Rin was even confused when Haru told him that the water and he communicate perfectly. But it seems to add to the male's charm. The redhead would probably tease him about it forever. Haru though would counter him back about the other's romanticism and uncontrollable tears. Rin blushed so much he got compared to a color in the book.

Later on, Rin told Haru to exchange numbers with him. But he found out that the other doesn't really bring his cellphone with him. "You should bring that thing everyday you know! What if you got into an accident or some shit like that. Who are you gonna call???!" Rin reprimanded. Haru looked at him dead in the eye before saying out loud: "Ghost Busters." 

Haru had never made someone laugh so hard like Rin did. It was such a surprise that even the other's reaction shocked him. He turned his head towards his shoulder, trying so hard not to snicker at his own joke. It was so corny. Not to mention saying that after getting scolded of not bringing his phone but he just couldn't help it. Its unlike him to initiate such jokes but...if it makes Rin laugh, he'll do it more often. 

"Oh my god. What the hell was that?" Rin exclaimed in between his laughter. He was clutching his stomach, tears forming on the corner of his eyes. "Oh god. Weeeeeew." He breathed. "Okay...okay...I'm good. I'm good."

"You have a weird sense of humor."

"You're weirder." Rin joked. Haru looked away pouting again and this gesture is something that Rin so delicately adorable. 

Haru then bid goodbye as they went on their way back home. And the blue eyed male never realized --- or just didn't want to acknowledge it --- he was smiling the whole trip home.

\---

It was then that Haru realized he'd become attached to his phone like everybody else. Rin had been constantly texting him non-stop ever since their first hang out together. At first, they were simple 'how are yous' that Haru would answer with one reply only. But somehow, Rin had gotten him to reply to his texts a little faster and a little longer. So, every time his phone lights up and vibrates, he would immediately grab it, reading the text as soon as he unlocked it. He learned how to cuztomize his ringtones from Rin, so whenever the redhead called or texted him, he'd know its him. And in a span of 12 days, they at least had 5 swimming races at the local pool. Often than not, Rin would swing by in Haru's restaurant, and ask him how he was and whatnot. He would even wait for the jet black haired male to finish his shift and he'd walk him to the bus stop; seeing him go. 

And it was on their third week of knowing each other, did Rin ask Haru out officially. Haru had only muttered an "okay" before he realized he was being enveloped in a tight hug and being kissed on the cheek. Haru looked annoyed at the other's actions, but Rin knew he's happy about it. 

Rin took him out to the beach. He had a basket on his right hand while he clutched Haru's hand on his left. They had a little picnic right by the shore, Rin cooking a bit of ham and cheese sandwich and a little bit of pasta there. Haru learned Rin went to Australia for 5 years, training for swimming but it didn't work out that well. "I'm still looking for a steady job here."

Haru frowned a little by the lack of mackerel --- which earned him a laugh from the redhead. "What kind of job?" He asked before accepting the forkful of pasta Rin held out to him. Hmm...tastes delicious.

Rin looked out to the horizon. He deeply sighed. "Dunno. It should be something I'd enjoy you know?" Haru watched Rin close his eyes and smile to himself. His heartbeat leapt and it made him fall harder for his soul mate. Everything was beautiful whenever they're together, but not as beautiful as Rin looked right now. He was never one to express himself so freely and easily, so when he whispered "I really like you Rin.", Hary had never felt so light and happy before, even more so when Rin said them in return, hugging him as well, tears streaming down his face. 

It was a good first date.

Days and weeks passed, two to five dates successfully enjoyed, the two had found a routine together. Rin --- who got a job as a swim coach at the local pool --- always arrived at the restaurant right before Haru's shift ends and he'd take the bus with him and walk him home. Haru, if permitted, visits Rin at the pool and watch fondly as he taught a couple of kids of to swim. The redhead would sometimes even call him out to the pool, asking him to join them. The children loved their races. On Saturdays, both of which are their day offs, they'd go shopping for each other. Haru manning the basket, grabbing every necessary ingredient like a pro, all the while Rin snuck a few meats in the basket. Afterwards, they'd head to whichever home they prefer to. Its usually Haru's considering he's alone all the time. Rin gets a lot of unannounced visits, making their special alone time unbearable. The two would cook dinner --- banter while doing so --- then cuddle afterwards. Yes they would kiss sometimes, but it wasn't a full out make out. Just a brush here and there and a small smile; foreheads touching. They were taking their time. They have a whole future to plan out.

\---

Haru brought up the prospect of Rin moving into his home. He had come home one day to find every inch of Rin's belongings somewhere on his house. They've been together for six months now; not counting the three months of dating before they became official. His bottom half drawer was filled with Rin's sweat pants or boxers. The mug in his cupboard was sitting right next to Rin's, just like his toothbrush in the bathroom. Rin's books were in his shelf too. Rin had been surprised at the offer, but accepted nonetheless.

"I'm tired of my flat anyway. The neighbors get really loud in the early mornings." He whined, but smiled broadly at the other male. 

Rin moved in two days after Haru gave him the offer, though if Haru was being honest, it felt like Rin never left his house at all. When they lived apart, it seemed Rin was out on a business trip and now, he finally came home. Haru hugged Rin from behind, muttering "I love you" for the first time. And as expected, Rin had cried and sniffled an ‘I love you’ in return. They kissed and cuddled each other to sleep that night.

\---

It’s been one year and three months since they met and the day Haru accepted Rin as his boyfriend was drawing near. Haru knew Rin was planning something yet again. For their first meeting anniversary, Rin had pampered him all day. Breakfast in bed, drew his bath, fixed his chef uniform for him, went to the restaurant and drag him out of the building --- his boss was in on it --- and took him to the other city's local aquarium. As for Haru's gift, he gave Rin a hand that night.

Today's the day. Haru had been watching Rin all day, and so far, Rin hadn't given him any clues yet again. He only knew they were riding the bus to go to this small festival, just past the bookstore they met in for the second time. 

"Where are we going?" Haru had asked, turning to Rin, who was looking out the bus window.

The redhead whipped his head and kissed his soul mate's nose. "So impatient. And I thought _I’m_ spoiled."

"Hmp." Haru looked away blushing. 

They arrived on time, with the sun setting and everyone piling in this one long street filled with food stalls. Haru looked everywhere, eyes shining in awe. So this is what a festival looks like in color. It feels more alive and not just something in the background. Rin dragged him to every food stall, sampling every bit of food their money can buy. They were sitting on a stone bench at the end of the last stall when Haru queried, "You took me here just so we can eat food?" The redhead chuckled, shaking his head. 

"That comes in..." he looked at his wristwatch. "...in 2 minutes. C'mon!" Haru stood up and ran after Rin on a flight of stairs that led to a cliff, overlooking the city. Haru was a little out of breath when they reached the top. Rin helped him up, apologizing as well for running too fast.

"What are you---!"

BOOM!

And with that sound, he looked up to see a fireworks display, and now that he was with Rin, each burst of light spreads different color every time. He haven't seen fireworks since he saw colors and he is still in awe at how alive everything turn out to be when you see vibrant colors everywhere. And it’s even better when you're with someone you love. He looked at Rin, who he found was looking at _him_ the whole time. A fond smile painted his face as he walked near Haru, cupping his face, closing their distance with his lips. They kissed as the display went on. They kissed as Rin took Haru's hand and slipped something on him. Blue eyes shot open, stopping their kiss and looking at the small band on his finger. His eyes widened again as they look up to his soul mate, tears in their eyes, and a hand showing the same band on the same finger and hand as him.

"Rin..." Haru muttered quietly, almost like a whisper if you didn't listen carefully. "Wha-!"

"I just want you to know that, even if we haven't discussed sealing our lives together through marriage, we'll be with each other for the rest of our lives." Rin declared. Haru felt tears forming, but he didn't let them fall. "So, for us to know that someday that would come eventually, I wanted to wear ourselves our promise rings." 

"Promising each other that we'd always be together no matter what. Haru, I love you so much and it’s been a great year being with you. Even if we're soul mates, knowing that we're already bound by the universe is an honor, but even more so if we took it farther." Haru felt a tear fall down, he didn't hold them back this time. "I'm sorry I jumped this on you but if there's going to be any phenomenon that might happen to us, I wanted to at _least_ know there's something special and physical for us to hold onto. Even if they're still promise rings. They're going to be different next time." Haru looked straight into Rin's eyes, both crying as they listened to the redhead declare his love for him. Time and time again and both had found instances where they're falling for each other again. This time, Haru fell one more time. 

He reached out for Rin, pulling him in for a tight hug. He cried, sniffling ‘I love yous’ for as long as his voice can carry him. They kissed once again, foreheads touching as the last of the display ended. 

They returned home in bliss.

\---

"Haru-chan! You're engaged??!!" Nagisa exclaimed, jaw dropping at the sight of the ring on his hand. Haru and his friends met up one Saturday afternoon for a get together. It’s been a while and Nagisa had insisted. If anyone refused to come, he'd barge right at your door and drag you with him. It’s a perk, they say. Haru huffed in reply, turning to his newly bought book about colors. They were in a newly opened cafe that was near their old high school campus. Rei observed the band earlier when the blonde pointed it out so he replied, "It’s a promise ring, isn't it Haruka-san?" 

Blue eyes looked up at his friend before nodding and giving the book his attention once again.

"What's that?" Nagisa asked.

"Its a pre-engagement ring and is worn either on the left or right hand and on the middle finger; so as not to be mistaken as an engagement ring when worn on the ring finger." Rei explained with a book like description.

"Eeehhhh, that _still_ sounds like an engagement ring." Nagisa whined in protest. He and Rei had gone into an argument as usual, while Makoto smiled fondly at them. He then turned to Haru who looked up as soon as he sensed his best friend's eyes on him.

"How's everything?" Makoto asked in a whisper.

Haru flipped a page. "It’s okay." The brunette smiled at the answer, knowing his best friend wouldn't say any more than that. "Is he going to propose?" 

The hand stopped flipping the page and eyes who were focused on texts and images, glanced up at him. Haru exhaled and leaned back on his chair. "We haven't really talked about it. But he somehow told me he would."

Makoto raised a brow. "Somehow?"

His best friend raised the hand with the ring on and repeated Rin's words. "'This ring will be different next time' is what he said." The brunette nodded, giving him a soft smile and leaving him to his book. 

Haru finally found the exact shade of his favorite color.

\---

"I'm home!" Rin bellowed into their home. Their home. Rin still couldn't believe this was happening. A wonderful boyfriend and sou lmate, living in their cozy abode. The air smelled of grilled steak and oh dear how Rin was salivating right now. He came in the kitchen to see Haru in his jammers and apron --- he was surprised about this the first time. "Hey babe." He greeted, kissing the other's crown. Haru hummed as he nonchalantly watch the steak cook. 

"I'm going to get the plates okay?" Rin kissed him on the cheek before reaching for the cupboard and getting the plates and utensils --- he provided them. As he arranged them on the table, he watched Haru turning the stove off and bringing the steak and pitcher of water over. Haru then sat across from him, both saying grace before digging in. Like the usual, they had small talk about their day, Rin mostly has more stories to tell; especially about the kids he was coaching. He had come on his work on his day off because the one assigned that day got a bad flu. 

As the night progressed, they found themselves sitting together on top of Haru's bed, just talking silently, or even touching each other's bands. Rin spoke up after another radio silence. "I'll be gone for a few days the next week." Haru looked at him through his peripheral vision, expression unchanging. "Where?"

"Just a few kilometers away from our own pool. The owner was invited to this annual swimming fest and he invited us to come with."

"Are you guys going to race?"

Rin laughed. "I don't think so. Probably just some weird seminar thingy."

"Hm." Haru fiddled with Rin’s ring. “How many days?”

"Two. We’ll be going home in the afternoon of the last day. I don't wanna go though." The redhead confessed. Haru cracked a small smile. "You're such a child." Rin hummed in reply, hugging Haru as they settled in for a nice long sleep.

Last thing Haru heard before sleep came to him was the wind chime singing as it swayed along the wind.

\---

Haru was the first one up after last night. He stretched, feeling his bones pop from being stiff all night. He looked beside him, smiling fondly as he brushed a strand of hair from his soul mate's face. His wine red hair seem to shine in the morning and Haru loves how he looks when he wakes up. Slowly getting out of bed, he looked over the clock on top of his bedside drawer. 09:00. He could go out shopping for supplies right now, and even shop for things Rin might need for his trip next week. Silently standing up, he went to the the bathroom and drew himself a bath; brushing his teeth as he wait. He didn't bathe longer than he usually does, opting to have breakfast ready before Rin wakes up. Its the least he could do after being showered with love and affection time and time again. He got dressed and wrote a note, leaving it on the table in the living room before slipping on his sneakers and headed to the bus stop. 

Haru was.....thinking. He thought while he waited and boarded the bus. He thought of surprising Rin tonight with a simple homemade dinner or a dinner maybe at the restaurant he worked at. Haru just wants to return the same amount of feelings Rin gives him. Its just that he doesn't express himself like the redhead does. His soul mate is extravagant and very ideal about his romanticism. Haru? Well...he wonders himself what could be said a out him. Rin's reactions to be given gifts and surprises were always genuine and he loves them dearly. Haru guessed he's doing well. He just has to stick to his strengths. Dropping himself on the next stop, he determinedly walked to the grocery store.

And the department store if he had time.

\---

Haru savored the moment he got home to hearing Rin singing in the shower. Its not that never heard him sing in there before, but it was Haru's favorite song and it made his heart sing a little. 

"Oh! You're back huh? Thought I smelled mackerel in the shower." Rin smiled, towel on top of his dripping hair as he kissed Haru good morning. The redhead turned to the three full plastic bags on top of the table. He blinked. "Wow, you bought _that_ many?"

"I'm gonna make your meals for your trip you know." Haru deadpanned. 

"Aww, the perfect house wife~" Rin cooed, hugging the other from behind. 

"Shut up and get dressed."

The redhead chuckled before complying, stopping only on his tracks as Haru reminded him something important for tonight. He vague about it though.

It was worth it anyway.

The blue eyed male told Rin to dress semi formally, to which his soul mate didn't question. Haru wore the new clothes he had bought that morning --- he had fashion help from the sales lady too. As Rin emerged out of the bedroom, Haru gave him a once over. He was wearing a maroon button up --- he left two buttons open --- and black slacks along with some Italian looking dress shoes that Rin indulged himself with last Christmas. He had his hair tied into a small ponytail too, and god, he is so gorgeous and handsome and Haru just wants to kiss him all night. And he did.

"You look so good." Haru complimented, running his hands on the other's arms up and down. 

"Heh. Says the sexier one right here." Rin snaked an arm around Haru's waist, pulling him in for another peck. The jet black haired male was wearing a button up as well --- light blue --- and khaki slacks that were cuffed to show his prominent ankles and black dress shoes to match. Haru then told Rin to stop kissing him if they ever want to make it out of the house. Rin rolled his eyes and took his other half's arm as they head out to the stop.

\---

 

"Oi, Haru what are you doing?" 

"Shush or I'll trip you over."

Rin grunted, crossing his arms, letting Haru hold his shoulders as he led him to...wherever it is they're going. The redhead stretched his arms, feeling around his surroundings when he felt cold glass on his fingertips.

The next thing he knew is that the glass was being pushed and he was ushered to move forward. Haru led him around the dimly lit room, stopping at a table and pulling a chair for Rin. "Haru wha-??!" Rin gawked before he was helped into sitting, and was pushed forward. He heard the other pull another chair and somehow sat on it too. Haru then spoke up through the silence.

"Take it off then, Rin."

Rin did as he was told and the shock and already forming tears were something Haru found endearing. "H...Haru...what...when did you---?!" The blue eyed male held his hand, smiling softly as the candle illuminated both of their faces. "It’s that time again that I do something for you." Haru whispered. Crimson eyes were pooling with tears as he smiled and laughed, thanking his soul mate for the gesture. "I love you so much." Rin sniffled.

"I love you too, Rin."

Dinner arrived minutes later; Rin took his boyfriend's hand in his as he marveled their dishes for the night. They even fed each other till dessert time. When it was over, Haru went to the back and thanked his boss for letting him borrow the building for one night. His boss just clapped on his shoulder and gave him a knowing smile. "Take care of yourselves alright?" Haru nodded, bowing again before walking out and taking Rin' hand, walking to the stop and went home.

As soon as they got home, they pampered each other with kisses and took a bath together, washing the incoming worries and stress away. Rin pulled Haru with him under the covers, reaching out to cup his soul mate's jaw, kissing his lips, his nose, his eyes, his cheeks and ears and forehead; everywhere. Rin pulled away before Haru grabbed him and kissed him again, red eyes widening in shock. What turned out to be a small and usual goodnight kiss turned into something heated, something they prolonged for far too much. Without needing to say anything, clothes were shed and they knew that they became closer than ever after the events that night.

\---

Rin was leaving Monday morning --- at exactly 07:00. Haru had made him his meals in the early mornings so they still seem hot enough to eat. He double checked his bags and made sure he didn't forget anything. He decided to leave with him for work, so he can still see him off. Rin's arms were around his shoulders the whole trip. Haru was going down first, the pool being on the next stop. But before Haru reached his stop, Rin gave him a small trivia. "Did you know that your world turns black and white again when something happens to your soul mate?" Haru looked up at him, worry swimming in his eyes. Rin felt eyes on him, he gazed down, staring at oceanic blue eyes. "What?" Rin asked curiously, but stopped short, knowing what bothered Haru all of a sudden. "You don't think something _bad_ will happen to me don't you?"

“Then why did you have to say that before you have to leave?” Haru then looked away, feeling frustrated at the thought of his world turning monochrome, and with the newly acquired knowledge, he feels uncertain especially now that his soul mate was on a two day trip. He couldn’t help having negative thoughts on what might happen because what if he was working and all of a sudden every color he had learned in one year disappeared from his eyes. And knowing Rin was nowhere near him? That’ll crush his heart. Who permitted that? Why make their lives even miserable by having a physical reminder, by bringing back the dull and black and white vision, to remind you that your other half is gone forever? Haru bit his lip, not uttering a word anymore. Rin hugged him then, kissing his temple and apologizing in his hair.

“I’m sorry. I just…I just heard from my sister. Mom told us what happened when Dad died.”

“Stop it.” 

The redhead nodded, cutting off their conversation right there. 

Haru looked up to see his stop coming nearer. He slowly turned to Rin, kissing him on the lips before muttering, “Take care. Love you.” And went down the steps. He watched the bus start up again after a few passengers came in. The window where Rin sat was shuddering, and blue eyes shot wide open as he saw his soul mate pop his head and arm out to face him. 

“I LOVE YOU HARU! MAKE SURE TO MISS ME!” Rin bellowed as the bus carried him away, waving goodbye as he did. Haru smiled and waved, but the knot that was forming in his gut was still there. He won’t be able to rest properly until he knows that Rin is safe and breathing right beside him.

And it seems that Rin knew that Haru would be worried about him after what they both discovered, so the redhead took it upon himself to text the blue eyed male every ten minutes, either texting him about how they’re settling in, eating food, swimming and racing, or getting bored when the seminar began and lasted for two hours. Haru breathed a sigh of relief, especially when Rin had called him before bed, talking in whispers, teasing each other and lulling themselves to sleep. 

The other dozed off first and Haru felt content in hearing his breathing. Knowing that he’s alive and safe. He’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. They’ll kiss and hug and make love all night and just hold each other. 

He fell asleep minutes later, a tear suddenly streaming down his face.

\---

It was raining the next day. Haru had never been bothered by rain, but right now, it did. 

It was pouring relentlessly. Rin had texted him two hours earlier that they were already on their way home. It seems like a four hour trip but as Haru stood outside the restaurant in his chef uniform --- seemingly on a break --- he wonders where the hell they were. 

“I’m heading straight to your work okay?” Was what Rin told him when Haru had called him that morning. Impatiently looking at his watch --- it was nearing six --- he went back inside the building and went straight back to work. The problem was that he couldn’t focus. There were still five more minutes till his break was over. Finally deciding that he needs a drink, he went to the back and got a cup of water, downing it in one go. His ears perked up at the sound of the clamor outside, like everyone was walking towards the dining area. Knitting his brows together, he strutted outside to see what the commotion was about when he found everyone staring at the television that was set up right above the counter. There was a flash report of an accident a few meters away from the restaurant. The newscaster reported that due to the heavy rain, a series of bus and trucks had crashed together and had skidded across the other lane. 

Haru was sweating. Is Rin involved in the crash? Or is he stuck in traffic because of it…he hopes it’s the latter as he fished out his phone and walked far away from the telly, waiting for the other to pick up. He also inspected his surroundings; color, check. His first call didn’t reach him and he dialed again, pacing back and forth, biting his nails as he waited and waited and….CLICK! 

“Oh my god, Rin, thank goodness. Are you al--!”

“Hello? Hello? Is this Haru?”

Silence filled the air. The blue eyed male blinked a couple of times before his thoughts short circuited and was brought back by a panicking voice on the other line. 

“Hello? Is this Haruka Nanase? Hello?”

He gulped, voice shaking as he said yes. “Thank god. You’re the friend of the owner of this phone right? Okay, dude, head straight for the local hospital, he’s been hit!”

Hit??! Did he mean that…? No. No no no no no. Stop that. Haru’s eyes flitted everywhere around the room. He didn’t listen to the other line anymore, his hand slowly dropped to his side, hand gripping the mobile device as he felt his pulse speed up. It was then that at the corner of his eye, the kitchen and counter was slowly turning dull, its bright colors turning dark, crawling and crawling, as if it’s trying to claw at his legs. He jumped back, watching with scared eyes as it enveloped the interior of the building. He didn't think twice about running for the hospital, didn't even say goodbye to his boss. He didn’t dare take the bus, seeing running as fast as he can in the pelting rain was faster than a running vehicle. He bumped into people but didn’t mind their annoyed glances, someone he held dear to his heart was on the verge of dying. He looked behind him to see the black and whites, spreading everywhere, faster than the plague. 

Haru breathed hard, heartbeat racing. He was almost there. _Rin! Rin!_ He chanted in his head, hoping somehow being soul mates, they can hear each other’s voice in times of need. He whipped his head to the right as he heard the whirring of sirens, the ambulance rushing right pass him. He huffed and ran across the street, getting himself almost killed --- he didn’t mind that. His head was swirling with thoughts of his lovable redhead, probably fighting to keep himself alive. Haru saw the ambulance stop and he quickly kept his pace up, his hair wet, sticking to his forehead and neck from the rain. He skidded over to the emergency room, just in time to see Rin being lifted to the gurney, blood seeping on his crisp white shirt. Haru felt the tears sting his eyes as he ran towards the series of nurses attending to his soul mate. “RIN!!!!” Haru shouted, hoping the other was still somehow conscious. 

“Ha…Ha..ru?” Rin muttered weakly, dull red eyes struggled to look up at him. Haru hurriedly took his hands in his, clutching them for dear life. “Rin! Rin! I’m here. Keep your eyes open okay? I want you home after this alright?” He rambled, tears streaming down his face, as he followed alongside the gurney as they took him to the Operating Room. Rin smiled, reaching for Haru, wiping the tears with his thumb. 

“He…heh. Are you…gonna..hah!.....ground me…then?” 

“Shut up.” Haru hiccupped, clutching onto Rin’s torso as he ran across --- what it feels like --- thousands of halls. “We still have plans remember? You better man up. No take backs!” 

Rin chuckled before hacking and hissing as the wound on his torso bled even more. “I…know…ha..ha…Spring or Summer wedding?” 

Haru sniffed, kissing the other’s forehead, no, kissing his whole face. Whatever he can kiss left. 

No. That’s not right.

Whatever he can kiss right at that moment that can be kissed again and again when he gets home.

That’s right. Rin’s going to be okay. He will be. Color will return. It will. It has to. 

They both had to.

“Rin I-!” 

“Sir, we need you to stay out here.” A nurse said urgently. Haru’s eyes widened. “No, no! No Rin!!! Wait-!” He was being pushed away from the gurney as they neared their destination. He stared at his soul mate struggling to sit up right and look at him, a weak smile on his face before mouthing ‘I love you’ as the doors close abruptly. He breathed and breathed, not caring in the slightest that he’s beginning to get cold from the air conditioners in the hospital. The nurses who stopped his pursuit led him towards the emergency room, got him on the bed and gave him a blanket. A lady from the nurse’s counter handed him a cup of tea to warm him up. 

He silently thanked her but he just held the cup in his hands. Letting the warmth seep through his skin. 

His head hung low, feeling the black and white crawling at his spine, sending him unnerving chills. He looked up to see his tea suddenly turning monochrome. He jumped and dropped the cup to the floor, spilling its contents. Thank god it’s made out of paper. He took of the blanket from his body and ran out of the E. R. He looked from side to side, watching as the walls, daylights, chairs…everything and everyone! Black and white surrounded him, daring to grab at his person. He willed himself not to shed anymore tears but he couldn’t. He let them fall, watching as the hall towards the Operation Room slowly lose its color. It was like the world went into slow motion. His arms stretched, trying to reach Rin, wanting to wake him up. The mint green wall was losing life, he could feel the beat of his soul mate’s heart in his brain, numbing his senses for a while before he screamed Rin’s name.

Then, everything seemed to stop.

The last speck of green was enveloped in pure darkness. 

“Rin…” Haru breathed eyes wide in disbelief. But the nagging in his brain seems to tell him the truth. The nagging was ringing louder and louder he covered his ears to stifle them. He fell to his knees. 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Goes the ringing.

DUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUM! Goes the beat of his heart.

“I’m sorry.” Goes the doctor.

And “I love you” Goes Rin’s voice. 

Fading into the air

It echoed in his head before he watched himself, watched the color drain from his body. Just like he felt his life drain from him.

\---

Haru was fetched by Makoto and others that same day. Seems the nurses and doctors were able to contact them when _he_ couldn’t. He sat on the floor inside the morgue. He’s been in there since they took his soul mate’s body to the room. And when he was left by himself, Haru let himself fall on top of the unmoving body, feeling his body shake as grief took over. He had never let Rin’s hand go since. 

Makoto was silent as he trudged in the morgue. 

Makoto was silent as he helped Haru up and out of the morgue.

Makoto was trying to be silent as his best friend looked up at him with sad and pleading eyes. 

Makoto still tried to be silent as he drove Haru back home.

But he stopped being silent to voice out his worries about his friend. 

Haru had stopped coming to work. He’d been sleeping pass noon which was unusual. He keeps making food for two, tears daring to form as he realized his mistake. And seeing every reminder of Rin's belongings in his house was torture. He felt dull and dead. Fuck, he _feels_ dead. He’d rather be dead than see everything around him back to what they look like 23 years ago. Colors make everything alive and happy and Rin was the epitome of that. Haru saw, and felt what its like without him. And it's the worst thing he have to experience at the moment...and probably forever. 

Haru felt dead as they arranged Rin’s wake.

Haru felt dead as he stood in front of the coffin, staring at Rin's gray and peaceful face with an emotionless expression.

Haru felt dead when they walked towards the cemetery.

Haru died as Rin sunk below.

\---

It’s been three years since the accident. 

One year since Haru recovered from his stupor. 

He felt…a little better. But, he guessed, he’s a masochist. Considering what he’s about to do.

He walked towards Rin’s grave with a blue umbrella in his hand, a silent reminder that rain will come. He stopped short and kneeled in front of the stone. There were fresh flowers all the time. And Haru made sure everything was clean. No garbage ruining the peace and tranquility of Rin’s passing. He prayed silently before sitting down and crossing his legs.

“Hey…Rin. Feeling good?” Of course, not expecting an answer, he carried one like he usually does. “Its about to rain today. Did you hear I’ve avoided them a lot now? Yeah…seems a bit silly huh?” 

He coughed.

“Well, I still hope you’re doing good and happy…wherever you are. And…it’s kind of…well. Its bad that I have to give this to you on your death anniversary but….” He stopped himself to breath out a shaky sigh. “…you…always seem to celebrate everything we do together, calling it an anniversary. You’re an idiot.” He chuckled before reaching into his jacket’s pocket, and placing the --- he hopes that it is --- red velvet box in front of the grave.

“You promised, idiot. And…I…” Fuck, he really _is_ a masochist. “…I’m sealing our bond forever alright? That’s what I’m saying. I’m not good at this romantic stuff. I’m just saying what you said when you…remember? Ha…ha.” He laughed bitterly, reaching out to open the box and take out the ring that somehow fits Rin’s. He had taken the redhead’s promise ring and got the size. “It isn’t that flashy and simple. It’s just right and…Fuck I don't even know what color they are and...”

“…And…I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer alright? If you haunt me and say ‘no’ I’ll dig up your bones and make you say ‘yes’. You hear me?” Haru stared at the stone before his ears perked up a rumbling sound coming from the sky. As much as he wanted to stay, he had to keep away from rain. But not before he muttered his vows and whispering ‘I do’ into the wind did he stand up, placing the ring back in the box, and the box back inside his pocket. He opened his umbrella just to be ready, still looking at the stone. “I suppose I won’t be able to hear you say them huh? And tease you for crying while saying it.” He cast the grave a sad smile before bowing and straightening up to say, “I love you Rin. Been missing you. I have to go now. See you.”

But just outside the cemetery, he noticed something at the corner of his eye. Something bright and flashy. Something familiar, something in…color.

Haru dropped his umbrella before he sprinted to follow whatever it is he saw. Was he right? Was…was it the color red? Is he dreaming? Why is he seeing colors again? Wha--! He stopped short as he saw a moving truck in front of a two story household. He was far off from the cemetery and somehow the rain stopped. He breathed in and out, puffs of air forming at the edge of his lips. He watched every occupant come out from the truck, and there he saw a small kid. A boy, with familiar red hair and outfit that he knows so well. Without thinking for even a second, he dashed across the street and grabbed the boy’s arm. 

“Wha--! What are you doing?!!!” The child whined in annoyance, pouting up at him. Haru felt knots in his gut. There was no mistake. He looks just like him. And he was seeing him in full color yet, everything around them was the same. Monochromatic.

“Are you…are you new here?” He found himself asking. “I’m not telling you since--!” The child bit back before his eyes widened in realization and started bouncing up and down. “Wait wait wait! Are you…is your name Haruka?”

The older of the two breathed a , “What?”

“Haruka Nanase right?” He asked again, urgency in his voice. “I found this piece of paper when I got down the truck.” He gave Haru a crumpled piece of paper. He didn’t recognize the handwriting but his name and picture was there and the only words that was written there was…..

“Are you getting married mister?” He shakily looked at the child, the child that looked _so_ much like him. Haru nodded silently before he was being congratulated, the child then started to ramble at the possibility of his fiancé saying those words in a creative way though its funny how he just left it there knowing Haru would come. “It could be magic!” The child excitedly theorized, getting in too deep about the topic before getting called inside by his mother. “Bye mister! Good luck on your wedding day!” 

Haru waved back, feeling tears forming in his eyes again. 

But he let them fall.

They weren’t sad anyway.

They were happy. 

Happy tears. 

And as he went home, he held onto the paper for dear life. 

For its another reminder that Rin’s content wherever he is now. Especially since he finally got an answer out of him for three years.

He laughed bitterly. 

But a fond smile remained on his face all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay?
> 
> As mentioned earlier, kudos and reviews are welcome. And thank you for taking the time to read this.  
> ALSO! Pardon if there were _any_ out of character-ish-ness with these two dorks. I'm still trying to know them a little better since these babbus personalities clash like a tidal wave and I haven't worked a lot with that before so...yes. Pardon that and thank you again! 
> 
> .xx


End file.
